


Moon kissed

by CanadianVillafuerte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 100 percent fluff, F/M, innocent kisses, potential pokemon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianVillafuerte/pseuds/CanadianVillafuerte
Summary: This is indulgent fluff for my fave sunshine boy hau. Soft kisses indeed. One shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> huagh...I haven't written anything in so long...i think it shows ;-;. Hau and Moon (named Lune in this, its a less abrupt sounding name. just means Moon in french ay lmao for laziness) are older cause I just can't picture 11 year olds kissing lmao? feels strange so indulge me. other than that? enjoy the fluff. maybe i'll add more oneshots ??

They leaned back, laughing at old memories in the setting sun. They were older now, 19 years old with eight years of experience alongside their Pokemon. There was a lot of work to be had for them as strong contenders to become kahunas. Lune for Poni (she had taken a shine to the nearly deserted island and it’s history) and Hau for MeleMele so free time to spend with each other was sparse and treasured. Neither had really wanted to be champion, ironically it was more hectic controlling one mountain than an entire island as they had both found out. Luckily it was Acerola up on the mountain top now, her Mimikyu a fearsome defender. 

"We should probably start heading back." Lune spoke, her gentle reminder of their encroaching responsibilities prompted a whine from Hau.

"Come on Lulu! We haven't hung out for aaaaaages. A few more minutes?" He begged, making her relent far too easily making it obvious had anyone been watching that he had her wrapped around his finger more than she'd admit to.

"Argh fine but if I'm late for my meeting with your grandfather tomorrow I'm blaming you." She chided, flopping back down to sit cross legged in the sand next to him. He laughed, rolling on to his side to stare at her as she watched the sky. The orange colour of the sunset seemed to caress her face, framing it very prettily he found. 

Then again, mud could be covering her face and he’d still find her pretty– and he knew that for fact thanks to a riding mishap with Hapu’s Mudsdale. 

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Hmm?" He was pulled out of his daydreaming.

"You've been staring at me for an awfully long time." Lune said, her eyebrow lifting while his cheeks warmed.

"Just enjoying the view is all."

She laughed and gave him a gentle shove.

"Sure you were Hau."

"Nah nah I'm serious! You're a real stunner! Always have been, so it’s no wonder I get distracted!" He beamed but his smile faltered when he saw how quiet she was.

Then he noticed her cherry red expression and his grin flew back, a little more devious.

"Did I just make the oh great Lune, first champion of Alola blush by telling her the truth?"

She mumbled something and turned her back to him, drawing up her knees to hide her face. Lune had always been a bit of a tirtouga when it came to being embarrassed but he didn't give up. Something has infused his spirit, maybe Tapu Koko giving him a boost to be more bold like he wanted to be lately around his closest friend.

”Hey..Lune." He scooted besides her, slinging his arm over her shoulder like they did all the time. "You're not actually upset are you?” he tilted his head to peer at her with a light frown on his face “I’m sorry."

"M'not upset..don't worry.” She reached up to pat his head (a little harder to do since his growth spurt) still hiding her face in her knees “I just...do you really think that?" Lune muttered

"Think what?"

"That I've been pretty for as long as you said?"

"Yeah!” He gave an almost incredulous laugh, was she not aware of just how cute she was? “Yeah of course!" 

Lune turned over to look at him and those disarmingly soft eyes set him to nervously rambling, his entire suave persona and Tapu Koko-inspired boldness flying out the window "Day I set my eyes on you I thought 'Hau! That is one pretty girlie! You should become friends with her because if her personality is as pretty as her face, and it sure looks like that, then you have found one valuable pers-!!"

He was cut off by the warmth of a kiss, sweet and gentle. Completely thrown off it was all he could do to grasp at the loose sand for dear life as emotions rocked through his body. Excitement, delight, shock and happy adrenaline. His eyes squeezed shut, all he could feel was her. The tickle of her hair on his cheek, the way her nose nudged at his,the oh so wondrous softness of her lips and the near-permanent scent of sea salt and sunscreen and wildfire from her incineroar wafting around him in a heady mix.

She pulled back from him and his gaze slowly focused on her, stunned, his mind a blank.

"I...you didn't just do that to shut me up right?" He asked the first thing that came to his mind in a hoarse voice.

She gave a tiny chuckle and shook her head in a "no" motion.

"I hope...I hope it wasn't too forward though.." She glanced down at the way his hand was clenching the sand "I've been meaning to do that for awhile..." her voice trailed off and she looked back up at him anxiously.

"So have I." He replied breathlessly, bowling her over and pressing his lips to her once more. Her laughter pealed out when he peppered her with enthusiastic smooches all over her face, proclaiming them to better than 'any malasada a million times over.'  
He had never truly minded it when Lune beat him to things when they had been doing their trials and he really (really) didn't mind it now.

After all, the second (and subsequent) kisses were just as sweet as the first.


End file.
